


The Start

by crowstakeflight (skyrxca)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Day At The Beach, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrxca/pseuds/crowstakeflight
Summary: Three friends go to the beach for the day and leave it as girlfriends.This is for Day 5 of HQ Girls Week: Confessions !!
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa/Tanaka Saeko
Kudos: 9
Collections: Haikyuu Girls Week 2020





	The Start

It’s Saeko’s fourth year in university and she has a photography class. She’s taken to carrying her camera everywhere to photograph anything that could be inspiration for a future class project. That includes taking photos of Miwa and Alisa when they go out together. Her professor has given her feedback about her continued use of the same two people in her photos, but that isn’t going to stop her from taking more. 

While the three friends talked often in their group chat, formed after they all met through their brothers’ playing volleyball, they hadn’t had many opportunities to spend time together. This class has forced her to go on more outings to find things to take photos of and gave her the chance to invite Miwa and Alisa to go to places with her. Almost like dates. 

The thought of them going on actual dates makes Saeko internally scream. Girls she was previously interested in never made Saeko as nervous as she feels when she’s around Miwa and Alisa. Her confidence shrivels up and hides behind her thoughts of “is she being nice or is she being gay?” 

Right now, they’ve taken a trip to the beach. Saeko’s sitting on her towel and watching as the other two chase each other through the water. Her toes dig into the sand more when she thinks about getting caught staring at them earlier that day. Alisa had turned to her and asked if she was alright. She doesn’t recall her response other than the fact that she fumbled through it. 

Distracted with her thoughts, Saeko doesn’t notice the two approaching her. Two sets of arms pull her up to her feet gaining her full attention as they drag her to the water. 

“You were looking a little hot, Saeko,” Alisa comments. They are all standing in shin deep water, though it’s closer to Saeko’s knees because of her height. 

“I always look hot,” Saeko jokes as she turns her face away from their attention. 

“Yeah, you do,” Miwa says seriously and Saeko’s heart is ready to beat out of her chest at that comment. This is how Miwa always is, but she probably doesn’t mean anything by it, or so Saeko thinks. 

To stop any more comments that could make her blush, Saeko takes her hands out of their grips, goes further into the ocean and starts tossing water at the two. They quickly start retaliating. Bursts of laughter and yelps come out of their mouths as all three become soaked from head to toe.

Eventually, they make it back to their towels, lay down to dry off, and watch the sun start to set. Soon they will need to head home, but Saeko wishes they could stay out here longer. The worries from their everyday lives fell away. Other than the fact that Saeko is sometimes stressed about having feelings for her two friends, she always feels so carefree whenever she spends time with them. Her days immediately get better when she sees their smiling faces. She’s fine with how things are right now as long as she can still be around two of her favorite people.

Saeko gets pulled from her thoughts when Alisa props herself up on her elbows and turns to face the other two. The sky is in swirls of pinks, purples, and yellows behind her. There’s a slight breeze blowing Alisa’s hair away from her face and her face looks pinkened, possibly from the time they spent out in the sun. Her expression looks slightly conflicted, like she’s unsure of what she’s about to say. Then it changes to one of determination. She takes a breath in, probably to prepare to say something long-winded.

“I think we should date,” Alisa says, offering no other information. Saeko and Miwa sit in silence, waiting for her to continue.

When she doesn’t add anything, Miwa responds, “I thought we already were? Haven’t we been going on dates?” 

Now _that_ makes Saeko and Alisa sit up fully. Their eyes wide as they look at Miwa, who now wears a slight pout and a knit in her brows. 

“Uhh I mean, no? Not purposefully at least,” Saeko says, running a hand through her hair, eyes still wide. “B-but I mean, I would definitely be alright with them being dates, like 100% fully on board.” 

“Oh,” Miwa says. She turns her head away to hide the blush on her cheeks. “Then I would have liked them to be dates too.” 

“We should talk about that later.” Alisa nods thoughtfully at Miwa. She then slides a hand into one of Saeko’s before reaching over Saeko to grab one of Miwa’s. “But dating now? Yes? No?” 

Her voice sounds nervous, as if the two women in front of her would say no, even after they admitted that they wouldn’t have minded if their previous outings were actual dates. 

She gets two quick nods and big smiles in response along with verbal responses. “Hell ya!” “So glad we are all on the same page now.” That was said with a teasing smile. 

Saeko pulls on Alisa’s hand and takes one of Miwa’s to pull towards her as well. Miwa and Alisa tumble over onto Saeko. They are a tangled mess of bodies, towels, and sand. Her eyes stay open while Miwa and Alisa’s close in laughter. She wishes she could photograph this moment, but her camera is out of reach and she currently has her hands full. 

Later, Saeko will get the photos she had taken earlier in the day printed. The next time Alisa and Miwa video chat her, they’ll see them on the wall behind her desk chair. They might ask what the white paper next to the set of photos is. It’s reminiscent of a museum’s object label for the pictures. 

If they ask what it says, she’ll read: 

The Start  
01/06/13

_Wishing days like this never ended. Ready for where life takes us._

**Author's Note:**

> This didn’t turn out where I thought it would but I’m happy with it!! 
> 
> I don’t know how other people pick specific dates for things, so I just used June 1st since its summer and Saeko could maybe still have a class then 😭 
> 
> Hope you liked it!! Help all I can think about is miwasaelisa 😭 talk to me about them on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/skyrxca)
> 
> sky :)


End file.
